KochiKame: The Movie
KochiKame: The Movie (こちら葛飾区亀有公園前派出所 THE MOVIE) is a Japanese animated theatrical movie based off of the series''' KochiKame' by Osamu Akimoto, released on 23 December 1999 and produced by Studio Gallop. Synopsis The film starts with a bank robbery drill, when Ryotsu, playing the bank robber failing the drill on purpose by preventing anyone from sounding the alarm and taking the bank money for himself. While escaping, he stumbles upon a real robbery but manages to stop the robbers and saving the hostage, but his "robbery" plan failed in the process. When the bomb the real robbers left behind gets activated, Ryotsu tries to defuse but gets himself entangled in the wires and forced to evacuate to a secluded spot (leaving behind his usual amount of property damage). With only seconds to spare, a woman comes down and cuts the primer wire to defuse the bomb. The next day, Ryotsu goes on usual patrol (just to escape Chief Ohara's usual reprimands). Visiting his usual memorable spots, Ryotsu finds himself shocked at the "Shinatora Hotel" built over his favorite shrine. Furiously, Ryotsu throws a stone at it when the whole building collapses afterward. At first, everyone believes it to be Ryotsu's usual handiwork, but the crime was notified through an email in advance by a demolitions expert called as 'Benten Mask'. They take help from an F.B.I Operative, Lisa Hoshino who is a EOD expert. They receive another warning from Benten Mask, this time the target being 'Shinatora Moonlight Building' Ryotsu is sent with Agent Hoshino and Dandy to defuse the bomb. They fail to defuse the bomb and are forced to escape, however it is this failure that proves that Shinatora Company is involved in tax evasion. Ryotsu does more of his typical things, this time writing graffiti on Dandy, for which he gets suspended for two weeks. During that time, he starts looking for a treasure, digging a cave RIGHT from his own quarters. Another warning is received, target being 'Shinatora Ocean Building'. Agent Hoshino and Dandy are sent to defuse it. By chance, Ryotsu's tunnel ends up there itself. They find out that a girl, Asuka is still hiding in the building. Ryotsu finds and rescues her and Agent Hoshino succeeds in defusing the bomb, but the building collapses because Ryotsu had to remove some pipes to dig his tunnel. They escape successfully. One night when talking with Agent Hoshino, the treasure that Ryotsu was finding was discovered by someone else! Reiko tells Ryotsu that after the last incident, Agent Hoshino had said "Benten will never be back" which made Ryotsu suspicious. Ryotsu goes to Agent Hoshino's safehouse and catches her making bombs. She tells the truth of Shinatora, that they would do anything to make profit, steal children's playgrounds, spread dioxin and that she herself was Benten. She surrenders, but Ryotsu declines to arrest her. Meanwhile, President Shinatora plans to use Benten's popularity for their purpose. The next warning was about Shinatora World, a theme park. In this message, the typical logo of Benten Mask is slightly different than others. Now Shinatora's true plans are revealed. Shinatora is using Benten's name to make profit, and get insurance claim by blowing up his own theme park. Ma-chin had accidentally placed 2000 pounds of explosives (1 ton of explosives). Ryotsu tries to stop Shinatora, but fails. He gets the rocket containing the explosives down. Meanwhile, Agent Hoshino tells the Police Chief that Benten has stopped and that the last warning was not from Benten. The entire town is evacuated and Agent Hoshino, Dandy and Ryotsu are sent to defuse the bomb. They bring the rocket to underground railway tracks but in the process Dandy gets crushed. They try to defuse the bomb but every tool fails. For the last try, Ryotsu tries to use a spinning top, which he picked up from a street. This technique works. Suddenly the rocket's exhaust throws out hot flame, propelling it forward. Ryotsu climbs on the rocket. The rocket goes through the Subway Train Tracks. The police tries everything, even mining the tracks and blowing up Ryotsu to stop the rocket, but he takes an alternate route, the VERY TUNNEL he dug in search of the treasure. The live news of this incident is shown all over the world. The police asks Ryotsu of his plans to stop the bomb. He tells them to raise the Kachidoki Bridge. Ryotsu takes the rocket into the sky, using one end of the bridge as a ramp. He plans to reconnect the primer wire and jump off, but cuts both the ends of the wire. Suddenly he finds 'Shinatora Company's Plane' in the air. Saying "That's a fitting target", he turns the rocket to that plane. He crashes the rocket into the plane. A large explosion is seen, everybody thinks that Ryotsu is dead, when suddenly he drops on the parachute of the President of Shinatora Company, forcing him and Ma-chin to land in the City Jail. Agent Hoshino was forced to deport back to the states in result of her crimes. Dandy is fixed and manages to take revenge, by writing graffiti on Ryotsu's back! Then, Ai Asato comes RUSHING all the way to Kameari Station to meet Ryotsu. Suddenly many parts of the town collapse, thanks to Ryotsu's tunnel. From overhead view, the places from where the buildings collapsed are shown in black, forming the word for 'The End' in Japanese. Voice Cast *'Kankichi Ryotsu: LaSalle Ishii *Reiko Katherine Akimoto: Yumi Morio *Keiichi Nakagawa: Mitsuru Miyamoto *Daijiro Ohara: Haruki Sayama *Yoichi Terai: Kobuhei Hayashiya *Hayato Honda: Hiroshi Yanaka *Maria: Kaori Asou *Komachi Ono: Rieko Miura *Naoko Seisho: Kanako Mitsuhashi *Gomesu Tonda: Eimei Esumi *Saigo Volvo: Yuuji Kishi *Tatsunosuke Sakonji: Masami Iwasaki *Ban Asato: Tadashi Miyazawa *'''Oni Bakuryuu: Tetsuo Komura *'Jodie Karen Bakuryuu' : Rei Saitou *'Korosuke Ezaki': Takashi Matsuyama *'Shinatora': Shirou Itou *'Maachin': Masao Komatsu *'Lisa Hoshino': Rie Tomosaka *'Dandy': Eiji Takemoto *'Retired Man': Bunmei Tobayama *'Caster (in Rio de Janeiro)': Mineki Edison *'Caster (in New York)': Greg Irwin *'Caster 3 (in Hong Kong)': *'Announcer': Natsuko Kojima *'Middle-Schooler in Flashback': Ryou Naitou *'Reporter': Junko Takeuchi Category:Media Category:Kochikame Category:Film Releases